Methods of producing 2-oxa-3-one androstane derivatives such as oxandrolone (i.e., 17β-hydroxy-17α-methyl-2-oxa-5α-androstan-3-one) are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,298 describes a process for the synthesis of 17β-hydroxy-17α-methyl-2-oxa-5α-androstane-3-one, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0032817 describes a process for the synthesis of oxandrolone, and U.S. Patent No. 3,128,283 describes 17-oxygenated oxa-steroids and intermediates thereto. However, as 2-oxa-3-one androstane derivatives such as oxandrolone have various therapeutic uses, improved methods for producing 2-oxa-3-one androstane derivatives are desirable.